


Undressed in your evening best

by kittybenzedrine



Category: Umbrella Academy
Genre: Agender Ben Hargreeves, Drabbles, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, added that tag to avoid confusion cause I'm changing Ben's pronouns to 'they'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittybenzedrine/pseuds/kittybenzedrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>[[[ THIS IS UNDERGOING MAJOR REVISIONS AND EDITING!!!!! SOME CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN FIXED, SOME HAVEN'T. IT'S A MESS RIGHT NOW TBH ]]]</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There's an alarming lack of Klaus/Ben porn and I wanted to fix that. Tbh it's all mostly AU settings, but it's so nice. They vary from drabbles to minifics, so yeah. Beware of the length. (that's what he said)</p><p>Their ages vary from 15ish to 19ish depending on the chapter, so that's what the "underage" tag is for.</p><p>Title taken from lyrics in the song 'Coppertone' by The Academy Is...</p><p>[At the present, I don't want to come back to this, sorry. Unless I decide to come back to this at a later point, I'm done. Hope you've enjoyed it!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heat

"God Klaus, _yes!_ "

Everything was hot around Klaus and felt so fucking good, and Ben was so good, felt so amazing under him, squeezing so tight around him, Ben's pale face flushed red, their lips parted in the most obscene way.

Klaus could barely gather his thoughts, between the heat pooling in his sore hips and Ben's swollen lips on his throat.

Fuck. They'd had sex mid-air, on the roof, in the shower, on the ceiling, and one thrilling time (so far) on Hargreeves' desk, but fuck, tonight had absolutely put their nerves alight for unknown reasons.

Ben wrapped their arms around Klaus' neck, moaning lowly and breathlessly into his ear, trying to keep himself quiet with their mouth to Klaus' neck. Klaus shuddered as he felt the aching slide of tentacles slipping into him, making his hips stutter in their pace.

He shuddered and snapped his hips forward as a tentacle slid deeper into him, and Ben cried out beneath him, the sound muffled against Klaus' skin. Fucking hell, Klaus wasn't going to last long with those tentacles thrusting and curling within him, and like hell was he going to come before Ben.

Klaus slipped a hand between the two of them and Ben let out a low, shaky moan, arms moving to claw down their boyfriend's back. They'd been waiting so long to finally be touched and it was _so good_ , such a sweet relief.

Every nerve in Klaus' body was on fire, his hips snapping forward even harder. Ben tightened their legs around Klaus, the heels of their feet digging into his lower back, their blunt nails dragging down his shoulders, mouth wet against his neck.

"I'm close," Ben breathed out, tangling the fingers of one hand into Klaus' hair. Taking the hint, Klaus worked the hand around Ben's dick faster, listening to his partners' breath hitch.

A soft, breathless moan of "Klaus!" fell from Ben's lips, against Klaus' neck, and he slid his free hand beneath Ben's back, holding him closer as their bodies worked in unison.

Their pale bodies slid against each other, the hot flush of their skin becoming intense. Both were panting and letting out soft, hushed moans, growing louder as Klaus moved his hips as hard and fast as he knew Ben could handle, drawing them closer to the edge.

Ben's feet dug in harder, nails sank in deeper, and one of their tentacles curled within Klaus, right against his prostate. Ben shuddered hard beneath him as long ribbons of warmth shot across Klaus' stomach and hand, gasping out his name, and Klaus dug his nails into Ben's back and came so hard that he damn near blacked out.


	2. Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for a couple of mentions of hair pulling

Ben wasn't normally a mean person. It just wasn't in their nature to be. They were a sweet, gentle kind of person, a kind person with nice words to say. But there was an exception to this; Klaus irritating them. When Klaus irritated them, they could be downright vindictive.

Prime example: They both knew they'd face an undetermined, but terrifying punishment if they were caught having sex by the old man, whom was up and about. This meant no fooling around, unless they were absolutely silent about it. It was a difficult, but doable task, and with their teenage bodies full of hormones, fooling around was inevitable.

Klaus, however, had eaten the last slice of cake earlier in the evening, even though it had been promised to them. And then, he'd had the gall to laugh at Ben getting mad about it.

Ben wasn't having any of this.

 

 

They were very glad they had little feeling in their scalp, because with the way Klaus was pulling their hair, they were probably going to be missing some of it by the end of this.

Klaus' other hand was covering his own mouth, his eyes squeezed shut, doing his damned hardest not to cry out. Ben had an absolutely sinful mouth, and they were using it to their full advantage.

Ben had him pinned down by his hips, their nose pressed into dark red curls, and that sinful mouth all the way down around the base of Klaus' cock, bobbing that head just enough to make his hips push up against their hands, the tip brushing the back of their throat. Having no gag reflex was absolutely perfect for these situations.

Behind his hand, Klaus swore. Ben had him close before they'd even blown him (their hands were almost as good as their mouth), and with that mouth completely engulfing him, he wasn't going to be able to stop himself. 

They pulled off long enough to suck two of their fingers, getting them slicked before giving Klaus a questioning look. He nodded quickly, keeping his hand clamped on his mouth as Ben pressed the two digits in slowly, curling them slowly until they found the spot they were looking for.

Klaus moaned lowly behind his hand, Ben's mouth sliding back around him as their fingers slowly curled and uncurled against his prostate. His other hand was shaking from how hard he was gripping his partners' hair, though they didn't seem to mind.

Ben's low lidded eyes looked up at him, pulling into a smirk as they pulled off, their lips shiny and red. Klaus nearly came at the sight. 

"Shh, Klaus. You have to be quiet," they whispered, licking their lips slowly. "I'll have to stop if you get loud."

When their mouth went back down to tease the head, tonguing at the slit, moving abruptly to deepthroat him as they rubbed their fingers firmly against his prostate, Klaus gripped Ben's hair and bit down on his hand, muffling his cry as he arched his hips and came.


	3. Clothing

Sometimes when they were out on missions and such, Klaus would get distracted by Ben. They wore so little, it was hard to keep his eyes off of them. 

You could see their taut chest, their perfectly tones calves and thighs, the hard, defined lines of their back visible whenever their cape would float up. His favorite part was that he could clearly see the bulge in the front of their bottoms.

That was enough to keep a horny 17 year old thoroughly distracted.

And sometimes, after a mission, he would follow Ben to their room. He'd pin Ben to the door and kiss them hard, put his hands on that perfect chest of theirs.

Sometimes, he'd sink to his knees while Ben struggled out of their mask and cape, mouthing at the growing bulge in those tight bottoms of theirs. Other times, Klaus would pull Ben out of his cape and mask himself.

Either way, they'd both end up stripped, stumbling backwards to the bed. Ben would groan when slicked fingers were pressed into them, making them shudder and moan Klaus' name. And he'd curl his fingers, brush the tips across Ben's prostate, kiss them softly when they got too loud.

His absolute favorite was when Ben would ride him. He loved seeing them come undone, all messy haired, eyes shut, biting their lip. Those large hands firmly on Klaus' chest, the feeling of Ben's strong thigh muscles flexing under his hands as he pushed his own hips up to move in sync with Ben's.

Klaus always end up supporting most of his partners' weight, trying to keep a fast pace while one of Ben's hands remained on his chest, the other stroking himself in a messy tempo to the hips slamming into theirs. He loved the feeling of their thighs quivering, knowing they had to have been aching, but wanted it so bad that they didn't want to stop.

Ben always looked beautiful when they came. Their eyes would squeeze shut, lips parted with a soft gasp, their whole body tensed as Klaus fucked him right through it. 

Klaus usually followed right behind them, his nails dug into pale skin that matched his own.

And the smile Ben would give him afterward with sweat cooling on their bodies and the afterglow washing over them, would always make his heart melt a little bit.


	4. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have lived with stoners long enough that I can tell you that some marijuana smells like a dead skunk's rotten asshole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a difference between angry Ben and mean Ben. 
> 
> Mean Ben is a fucking saint compared to angry Ben.
> 
> Warning for drug use mention and... I guess bondage? That's the closest I can describe without spoilers.

It was cold outside. Ben didn't do cold. At all. Ben abso-fucking-lutely detested anything below 70 degrees Fahrenheit, actually. Klaus thought this was funny as hell and left Ben's window open every chance he got during the winter.

It wasn't winter, but it sure felt that way outside. Ben was cold because their window had been left open again, and they were not happy about that in the slightest.

They were _far_ more unhappy when their window was once again thrust open, and Klaus tumbled inside along with a gust of icy wind. They narrowed their eyes at him, mentally making threats at their boyfriend.

At least he had the courtesy to actually close it behind him.

Klaus smelled like a skunk that had rolled around in an ashtray. Ben almost wished he'd open the window again just to get the thick, overwhelming smell out. He gave Ben a happy smile and a wave, but Ben pointedly rolled over to face the wall, pulling the blanket up to their chin. They were _not_ happy with Klaus.

"Heeeeeey, babe, why you giving me the _cold_ shoulder?" Klaus asked, snickering at his pun. When Ben continued to ignore him, Klaus sat on the edge of the bed and nearly choked his partner with the overpowering smell. Up close, Klaus smelled like he'd bathed in bong water. A hand was rested on their hip, rubbing small circles on the blanket.

"Y'know, it'd be real _ice_ of you to say something, sweetheart," Klaus said, and giggled so hard the bed shook and he nearly fell off. Ben was getting progressively more pissed, and it must have been getting to the horror under their skin, because they felt the ripple-y, tingly feeling of the tentacles escaping their flesh.

One slipped out from under the blanket and wrapped itself around Klaus' wrist, stilling his hand. Klaus looked at them, a small smile still on his lips. "Jeez Ben, I'm just messing with you. You need to _chill_ out."

Right about then was the time Ben decided that they were completely fed up with Klaus' bullshit (and shitty puns).

It happened rather quickly. Ben's blanket was unceremoniously launched to the floor, very angry tentacles latched onto Klaus' wrists and ankles, not letting go, and Ben moved so that Klaus was tossed to where they themself had just been. Well, more like pinned in place, as far spread-eagle as a twin bed would allow. But it was enough.

Klaus was largely unconcerned, even going as far as to wiggle his hips a bit. "Ooh, kitty cat has claws," he said, sniggering. "I'm soooo scared. Whatcha gonna do, tickle me?"

Softly, sweetly, Ben lightly took a hold of his jaw, turning Klaus' head to face the wall. Klaus' smile faltered, edging towards nervousness.

"What, uh, what are you doing, Ben?"

He shifted around, testing his bonds to see if he could get away, but Ben wasn't having any of that. Klaus had started to get to the point of panic, when Ben leaned in and whispered lowly in his ear, "No. I'm not going to tickle you. I'm going to do much, much worse to you."

And then Ben... Started kissing his neck.

Well then. Klaus hadn't come there for sex or whatever Ben was offering, but like hell he was going to back down. At least, that's what he was assuming, seeing as Ben had also begun to lightly grind their hips together.

One thing about Ben, though, was that they had no concept of how hard to suck. They rarely went for neck kisses, as redish purple marks would be left on Klaus' skin nearly every time. Tonight though, just as revenge, they were going to make a hickey covered mess of Klaus' neck.

They went to work, sucking large, dark marks into his neck, taking the liberty to bite down every now and then, drawing quiet sounds of displeasure from their boyfriend.

But from the sounds coming from beneath them whenever they were just leaving hickies, Klaus was in heaven. He was rutting his hips in time with Ben, moaning for more. He groaned softly, asking Ben in a low voice to fuck him, blow him, touch him, _anything_.

Ben ignored him, working their hips together at a solid pace. They halted their progress at his neck, stopping to properly kiss him for a bit. It was short lived, though, making Klaus groan in frustration as Ben tilted his head back towards the wall so that they could continue working at his neck.

He began struggling against the tentacles pinning him in place, but Ben held him firmly in place. They tightened the grip and held him down even more firmly, a low sound of amusement rumbling from their chest.

"B-Ben, come on, please, fuck, I-I need it," Klaus strained out, trying to turn his head. Ben lightly pushed his head back to how it was, moving to kiss his jawbone.

"Didn't I ask you to stop coming in and opening my window?" Ben asked him softly, pausing to nibble Klaus' earlobe. Their voice was cool and even, and quite terrifying. "Yes. I did. And did you listen?"

Klaus shuddered in reply, his hips pushing harder against Ben's slow pace. "No, you didn't, Klaus, and now you're going to get what's coming to you."

Ben ignored the soft pleads and whines from Klaus, only slightly picking up the pace of their hips for their own personal relief. The entire side of Klaus' neck was covered in dark, unconcealable marks, but Ben wasn't anywhere close to done with him.

It was only when Klaus groaned that he was going to come soon that Ben kissed him again. They lightly bit Klaus' bottom lip, tugging at it before letting go and sitting up a bit.

Klaus' face was flushed red, lips swollen a bit. Ben could feel his heaving breaths, the firm hardness pressing up between their thighs. They ground down hard against him, watching Klaus' eyes roll back before they shut.

"Fucking Christ, Ben, I'm sorry okay, fuck, I'll-I'll stop, just, just don't make me ruin my jeans, god Ben, please." Klaus groaned out, still rubbing his hips against Ben's. "Please, Ben. I wanna finish, but not like this."

Ben felt the tension in Klaus' body grow, his voice getting higher as he begged, his hips moving erratically, his wrists straining against the tentacles pinning him down.

They went back to kissing his neck, sliding a hand between them to palm him through his jeans and speed up the process. Heat radiated off of him, cock twitching under his partners' touch.

When Klaus finally came, Ben had to cover his mouth because he cried out so loud. Once the tension flowed from Klaus' body, Ben released him with a pleasant smile, gently moving themself off of their boyfriend.

"Mm. You should probably take a shower, Klaus," Ben said in a soft, sweet voice, eyeing the wet spot that now marked Klaus' jeans, then the marks on his neck. "You kinda smell like smoke."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The room wasn't the only thing that was cold ;D
> 
> *ba dum TISS*


	5. Detailed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for the word slut being used
> 
> I'm sorry ;-; derogatory dirty talk is like kink #1 for me

The last time Klaus had been given a note, it had been when they still had 'school', and it had been from Allison. She'd been making fun of him for popping a boner in the middle of class, and she'd accompanied that note with faces and obscene gestures while their fathers' back was turned.

So Klaus was a bit curious as to why there was a note on his bed that looked several pages thick. He thought they'd all grown well past the age of notes. Still. It was interesting.

Upon examination, on the very top page of the folded up papers, was his name done in Ben's thin, loopy, barely legible cursive. That piqued his interest. Why the hell was Ben giving him a note? He knew it couldn't have be a breakup letter, seeing as a large heart was doodled after his name.

He picked it up and flopped down on the bed, getting himself comfortable before peeling open the pages. At the very top of the one he opened up to, the date and time were scribbled on. 11/17, 2:14AM. Early that morning. Bless that strange child and their weird habit of precise dates and time.

_Klaus,_

_I had a dream. It woke me up about five minutes ago, but it was such a great dream that I just absolutely have to tell you. I just got up and checked, however, and you're asleep. So thus, I'm writing it instead._

_You know how we agreed that when we finally get a place together in the future, we're gonna have a big king sized bed? Well, we had one. The sheets were a real pretty, deep navy blue, almost black. You were completely naked on it, right in the middle, and you looked so beautiful._

Well then. It was _that_ kind of note. One that he never expected from sweet, innocent Ben, who was very chaste outside of the bedroom. He smirked at the sheets of paper, feeling the faint stirrings of arousal.  
With more focus, he continued on reading.

_Your skin seemed to glow against the sheets, and it made me want to touch you to see just how soft you feel. You were spread out so subtly. Your legs were parted just a little bit, with one hand behind your head, your other arm just barely touching your side. With the way the light of the room caught your hair, it looked like fire and darling, it was gorgeous._

_You looked up at me and bit your lip, moved the hand that was by your side up on your thigh in that little teasing way that you do. That's when I'd noticed that you were hard, and you asked me so softly, "Are you coming to bed?"_

_The moment I was on that bed, you pulled me on top of you, and we kissed like we used to when we first started fooling around. That fast, urgent kissing, where we knew we wanted more but were shy, and didn't know if we wanted to go any further._

_For some reason, I hadn't even noticed I was naked until you grabbed my ass with both hands, grinded up against me._

He snorted in amusement, pausing reading to undo his pants, which had already gotten uncomfortably tight. The ass grab sounded like something he would do. Scratch that, he _had_ done that before.

_We kissed for quite a while, until I started kissing your neck, your chest, stomach, thighs, with you making beautiful little sounds the whole time. I kissed the insides of your thighs, listened to you moan. Every time you asked me to touch you, I ran my nails down your thighs real hard, but just a little, until you begged me to blow you, and I finally gave in._

_You had your fingers tight in my hair, pushed me down until you were at the back of my throat, and you were moaning my name so loud. You let me work, but kept your fingers in my hair. By then I was so hard that it hurt, but you told me not to touch myself, and every time I tried, you'd pull my hair a little harder or push me all the way down again, as if I had a gag reflex or something. God I was aching, and I wanted you so bad._

He'd taken to reading it with one hand, using the other to lightly stroke himself in his jeans. He had no idea Ben could be so poetic about everything, or so descriptive of their wet dreams. He swallowed hard, bottom lip sucked between his teeth.

_When you finally pulled me up, you kissed me hard. You pulled me to where my knees were on either side of you, and you already had your fingers slicked and ready. You gave me two fingers, no hesitation, just like always, and God it felt good._

_It went a little slower with three fingers, but it was good nonetheless. You worked them in deep, getting me ready and listening to me moan a. By then I could barely hold myself up, I wanted it so bad._

_You pulled my head down with your free hand, kissed your way across the side of my face, put your lips against my ear, and growled, "Are you gonna ride me, my pretty slut?" and you looked so pleased with yourself when I moaned out 'yes'._

Mm. He knew Ben loved dirty talk. Klaus himself preferred praise, but Ben loved the degrading dirty talk.

_You didn't go as slow as you usually do, and it stung, but God it hurt so good. We didn't have to be quiet at all, and we definitely weren't. You held my hips hard enough to bruise, and you downright fucked me._

Klaus shuttered, giving himself a squeeze. Ben didn't normally curse, and the word 'fuck' was completely out of their vocabulary. If they were using words like that, it had to be to describe the intensity. He swallowed hard and read on, feeling his face flush.

_Even for a dream, I think that was the hardest you've ever given it to me. I had one hand in the sheets, the other on the headboard, which was slamming into the wall. My thighs absolutely ached from holding myself up, and you gave it to me hard and fast and relentlessly._

_You were merciless. Even when I couldn't hold myself up anymore, you kept me in the same place, dug your nails into my hips until I got as loud as you wanted me. You finally used your telekinetics to hold me up, and you started stroking me, fast and hard, and you made me cum so hard that I woke up moaning._

_You ever woken up with tentacles holding you down and screwing you, with your boxers plastered to your skin? I can say that this is like the eighth time it's happened now. Oh, and Klaus? Come find me. I should be in my room._

_-Ben_

Klaus swallowed down the knot in his throat. Holy mother of fucking God. What a naughty person they were.

He folded the notes back together and redid his pants, wincing at the ache of confining his erection. Yup. Definitely going to pin Ben down and give it to them mercilessly, seeing as that's what they apparently wanted.

He opened his door soundlessly, peeking around to make sure no one was out there before rushing to Ben's room. He tapped on the door twice before ducking in.

Ben looked up from their book as Klaus shut the door behind himself. They noted the crumpled up notebook papers in Klaus' hand, and the very noticeable bulge in his jeans. 

So he read it. Good. They gave Klaus a small smile.

"Lock the door, Klaus?"


	6. Shotgun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is more story than porn. Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for drug use and peer pressure.
> 
> Ahh, good old cannabis c:
> 
> Also I'm super sorry its taken me so long to update. I'm just really lazy

"Hey, Ben? You wanna get high?" Klaus asked as he looked up from his freshly rolled joint. 

Ben stared at him blankly. Was he serious? He knew that Ben didn't like that stuff. They opened and closed their mouth a few times, trying to figure out if there was a way to diffuse the situation before it could even begin.

"Are you serious, you doof? You know I don't do that stuff," came his siblings' lame reply.

Klaus grinned his wolfish smile and Ben knew that they'd already lost. Klaus set the joint on his nightstand. "Aww, come on, babe. It's not as bad as you think it is. Come ooooon. Give it a little trial run?"

Ben shook their head, edging their way backwards to the end of Klaus' bed. "Nuh-uh. That stuff smells really gross, and I already don't like that you do it." They pouted and stretched as Klaus continued to give them that look, their foot grazing Klaus' leg as they popped their toes.

Klaus took the opportunity to seize them by the ankles and pull them forward with all his might, ignoring Ben's squeak of terror and scrambling to grab the sheets. When Ben was too close for Klaus to continue pulling them, he grabbed Ben by the thighs and hoisted their larger body into his lap. He could feel Ben's legs folding around his skinny waist, mostly because they had long legs and the alternative was having the appendages awkwardly squished to the wall.

He didn't have to look down to know that the tentacles were unfurling under his siblings' sweater, didn't hesitate when they began latching on and entangling him. Klaus kissed his partner, wasn't deterred when Ben sucked their own lips in and turned their head to prevent him from doing so. Instead, Klaus kissed one of those sharp cheekbones, rubbed his lower back.

"Just once? I know a way where you won't even technically have to smoke it."

Ben still refused to look at him, shaking their head quickly and making an 'uh-uh' noise. 

Klaus smiled and pressed another kiss to their skin, to their neck that time. "It's called shotgunning," he murmured into Ben's skin. "I smoke it, kiss you, breathe it out into your mouth, and you breathe it in."

Klaus' grin grew wider the longer Ben refused to answer him. He nudged them gently, taking note of the tentacles grasping tighter at him. "Please, Ben?" He asked, moving his hands to stroke the soft skin behind Ben's ears, causing them to all but go limp in Klaus' arms. He hadn't forgotten about that sweet spot.

"C'mon, love. You've drank, smoked cigarettes, even popped some pills with me before, so why not try this at least once?"

Ben stayed silent for the longest time, burying their face into the hollow between Klaus' neck and shoulder.

"... I won't technically be smoking it, right?"

Klaus smoothed his hands across Ben's back. "That's correct."

They let out a long, drawn-out sigh. "Okay."

\---  
Cool night air blew in from the open window as Klaus tucked a towel under the crack of his bedroom door, the chill raising goosebumps on his skin. Ben nervously played with the hem of their moss green sweater, looking up at Klaus when he sat back down.

"Okay. So like I said, when I mention you to kiss me, breathe out _right_ before we kiss so that you can get a good hit, alright?" Klaus asked, waiting for and receiving Ben's confirmatory nod.

"Alright. This shit is really strong, so it should only take a little bit to get you there," he said, reaching behind himself and grabbing a pillow. He tossed it into Ben's lap. "For when you start coughing," he clarified when Ben gave him a look. They nodded.

He placed the joint between his lips and patted himself down for a lighter. "Oh, and remember to hold it in for as long as you can. Gives you the fastest high," Klaus tacked on, bringing his Zippo to the end of the blunt and lighting it. 

The first hit was for him alone, and he savored it, letting the smoke fill his lungs. He tilted his head to the ceiling and blew it out after a moment, smoke escaping from his nose as well. At the end, the rest of the smoke exited his lungs by way of coughing.

He locked eyes with Ben as he took the next hit, setting the joint in the ashtray next to himself with one hand and beckoning them closer with the other. He heard his partner exhale just before their mouths met.

It went smoothly. To their credit, Ben held the breath until their face turned a vivid red. "Let it out, honey," Klaus said lowly, already holding the pillow up. Ben snatched it and buried their face into it as they let the breath out, coughing so violently that Klaus wouldn't have been surprised if there was blood when they pulled away.

When the pillow finally dropped from Ben's face, their pale eyes were red and teary, but they had a small smile on their lips. "That was awful. Do it again."

So they did. They did until there was nothing left of it, and Ben was giggling against Klaus' newly bared chest, the light dusting of red hair ticking their face as they pressed loving kisses to the colorless flesh. Their could feel that Klaus was suppressing laughter as well, and they could never remember feeling so _giddy_ before.

Without any hesitation, Ben sat up and pulled off their sweater and shirt in one go, tossing the clothing carelessly across the room. They pulled themself into Klaus' lap, pressing their bare chests together. They nuzzled their face into Klaus' neck, clinging to him in a way closely akin to an overgrown cat.

"You're so warm," they murmured, tracing their nails over healing claw marks on Klaus' lower back. They'd had a particularly nasty spat about a week previous, and, well... Teeth, nails, and extremely rough sex had ensued at the time.

Ben started to kiss his neck, both hands going into their boyfriends' hair. Klaus groaned softly and tilted his head back, perfectly content to let Ben lavish his body with attention. He snaked his arms around Ben's waist, pulling their bodies snugly together.

That happened to be around the time when Klaus noticed that Ben was fully hard in their sweatpants. It was roughly also around the time when Ben removed a hand from his hair and plunged it between them and into Klaus' boxers.

Ben let out soft sounds of amusement against Klaus' neck as they worked him to hardness, resisting the urge to touch themself as well. They wanted Klaus to do it. Klaus' thin, long fingers were good for hand jobs. Good for fingerfucking. His hands were so soft, too. So good for stroking their cock, brushing against their prostate, perfect for making them come.

They hadn't realized they'd been saying that out loud until Klaus' hand curled into their sweats and took ahold of them, and the redhead shuddered against them, letting out a breathy "Jesus Christ, Ben."

"I," Ben started, licked their lips. "We should definitely take our pants off."

"Yeah," Klaus agreed, dipping his other hand into Ben's pants, pressing two fingers between their spread cheeks. Ben let out a soft sigh as the fingers stroked across their hole, only teasing. Klaus knew far better than to use dry fingers.

"Klaus, _please_."

The two discarded their bottoms and shifted to a more comfortable angle. Klaus brought their lips together, bringing his hand back to work his partner with gentle hand and wrist movements. Ben moaned softly against his mouth, stroking Klaus with a shaky hand.

Their knuckles brushed together at their close proximity when they continued on with their mutual hand jobs, and Ben couldn't help but let out a quiet giggle yet again. Klaus silenced them with a kiss.

Ben broke the kiss not thirty seconds later, murmuring against Klaus' mouth that he was so cute, they adored him so much, loved him so much, and Klaus had to kiss them yet again to silence their rambling. Ben could feel him smiling against their own lips.

The two increased the speeds of their hands, knuckles bumping as the kissing got a little more sloppy. Klaus pulled him closer and finally pushed Ben's hand away, opting to hurry and finish them. He gave Ben's ass a squeeze as he jerked them at a fast, messy pace. Ben's head fell back, a high, breathy moan escaping their throat.

They brought their hand back, wrapping it back around Klaus. Their lips came back together, kissing fast and hard as Klaus' breathing became more labored.

"Want you to do such bad things to me," Ben murmured against his lips, moving to kiss his jaw. "Want you to- want your tongue on me. I want you to eat me out, god, want you to cum in me and eat me out. Want you to blow me, and let me cum all over your pretty face."

Klaus was gasping against their flushed skin, shocked and _incredibly turned on_ by the dirty words coming from his partner's mouth.

"I want you," Ben continued lowly, drawing out every word slowly, "to pin me up against a wall, and I want you to give it to me so hard that I _scream your name_."

With nothing more than a low cry, Klaus came, back arching, spattering both their hands in cum. Ben shivered, and Klaus' hand had tightened around them, stroking them with a shaky, uncoordinated hand. Ben arched against his hand, their breath coming in labored gasps. They could feel the heat crawling up their belly, tension gripping their body as they came. Their thighs clenched around their boyfriend's skinny hips as they moaned out his name, Klaus' cum still cooling on their hand.

They leaned sideways against the wall to keep themself upright, letting Klaus rest his head on their broad chest as they both caught their breath.

"Ben," Klaus grated out, nerves still on end. He looked up, waiting until Ben opened their bloodshot eyes and gave him an aloof smile. Klaus gave his usual smirk in return.

"Ben," he repeated, letting his smirk turn to a small smile. "If you _ever_ start talking to me like that again, I will pin you down, push your knees as far apart as possible, and not only give it to you so hard that your scream, oh no, I'll give it to you so hard that _everyone in this house will know that you know my name._ "

Ben's smile completely disappeared, face blanching. Slowly, the smile crept back onto their face. "Promises, promises," they said lowly, sucking their bottom lip between their teeth before letting it go. Their eyes drifted shut, their clean hand weaving its way into Klaus' soft, red locks. "But I never told you what _I_ want to do to _you._ "


	7. Solo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is less Klaus/Ben and definitely more Tentacles/Ben, but I figured you guys would enjoy.
> 
> This one was written just for you, Rachel :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for a vague mention of tentacle non-con, mention of hair pulling, light asphyxiation

Klaus was out doing superhero stuff, which Ben didn't have a problem with. Klaus was also going to be gone for at least another hour, which Ben normally wouldn't have a problem with either. What he did have a problem with, however, was what Klaus had done before he'd left.

Ben hadn't been needed for the mission, which he also didn't particularity mind. Downtime was something he was grateful for. He was going to be the only one home, since Vanya was out doing Vanya things.

Just before the team had left, though, Klaus had pinned Ben to the wall in a darkened hallway and kissed him mercilessly and shoved a hand down his pants, and that was where the problem came in.

Because there was no Klaus there now, and Ben was hard as a rock and in desperate need of a good lay.

He huffed in annoyance, staring up into the darkness of his bedroom. Nothing was working. Masturbation got him nowhere, even with pulling up all the dirtiest things he could think of. Not even his darkest fantasies, the ones Klaus knew nothing about, helped. He'd tried fingering himself, going as far as four fingers before coming to the crushing realization that it wasn't working either.

As a last resort, he'd called the horror itself forward and let it do the work. He didn't like to, because the tentacles sometimes got out of hand and ignored his commands to stop, but he was desperate, dammit.

They'd slithered out of his skin and immediately latched onto his legs and ankles, holding him to the bed without a chance of him moving. His legs were spread wide open, a light ache in his thighs tugging at the corner of his mind. He'd laid his head back as he felt the first teasing probe of one trying to penetrate him, hoping this would finally work. He'd already been prepped and ready, but the extra fluid it secreted as it pressed in and filled him to the brim had definitely been nice. Even as a second and third twined around the first, sliding into him and stretching him open, it barely did anything but make him ache for relief. One had even wrapped around his dick and started jerking him off.

And it was doing fuck-all for him.

He laid there, still being used by the tentacles, thinking about revenge. And sex. Revenge sex. Maybe he could fuck Klaus on his hands and knees. Push his face into the pillows and pull his hair. Klaus hated being on his hands and knees, but Ben knew he'd tolerate it if he was being fucked into the mattress and there was a hand wrapped firmly around his dick.

Ben let out a long, loud sigh, turning his head to the side. He was greeted with a face full of one of Klaus' shirts, where it had been abandoned the night before. And god, did it smell good.

He shivered and took another whiff of the fabric, becoming more aware of what was going on below. Maybe he'd found a lead here. Another tentative sniff confirmed it; he was getting relief from the scent. Hesitantly, he took the wad of black cloth into his hand, looking back at the ceiling. Was he really going to do this? Was he really going to get off by sniffing his boyfriend's dirty pajama shirt?

Yes, he decided, he was, and he buried his face into the wadded up shirt and took a deep breath.

He muffled his shaky moan into it, eyes fluttering shut as the twist of the appendages within him shot sparks through him. It smelled of detergent, deodorant, and thickly of Klaus' natural musk. Ben swallowed thickly and took another breath of the fabric, heat pooling low in his belly.

The tentacle wrapped around his cock twisted and tightened, trying to keep itself in place when Ben's free hand tried to shove it away. He groaned lowly at the pressure, and shuddered when the tip of one of the tentacles found his prostate, body wracked with pleasure.

Once he got himself together again, he gripped himself around the base and moved his hand upward slowly but firmly, drawing in more of that wonderful scent as he dislodged the tentacle. It left behind a light coating of its sticky fluid, but it would work perfectly as lube while he masturbated. He wanted to not make a mess when he came, and using his own hand to jerk off would probably ensure that.

His plan, however, quickly flopped. One clamped around his wrist, pinning it next to his head while another replaced itself around his throbbing cock. Another wrapped itself around the wrist of the hand holding Klaus' shirt, like a warning, and Ben got the hint not to pull anymore shit unless he wanted to be completely at their mercy.

He took another inhale of the thick musk, imagining that it was Klaus giving it to him, hands pinning him, telekinetics jerking him off. Thought of the press of kisses low on his collar bone, imagined Klaus' moans as Ben squeezed around the tentacles deep inside him.

His breathing quickened as more tentacles began slip-sliding across his skin, rubbing behind his knees, one wrapping lightly around his throat. Imagined it was Klaus' hand instead, imagined the slight tightening of fingers and Klaus' tentative whisper, asking if he was alright and if it felt okay.

The enticing aroma of the shirt, combined with the sensations all over his body, were pushing him closer to the edge, the wonderfulness of the whole situation almost blocking out the loud voices of his brothers and sister who were back earlier than he thought they'd be.

He squeezed his closed eyes even tighter as the tips of the tentacles wriggled against his prostate as they fucked him deeper, the one around his dick stroking faster, and he hoped to whatever god was listening that the person who just opened his door was Klaus.

It shut quickly, and he absently wondered, as his hips arched up some, who had just seen that, until he heard a slow exhale from across the room, and Klaus letting out a low "Jesus fuck, Ben."

And then, "... Are you sniffing my shirt?"

He took another sniff of Klaus' shirt before opening his eyes to look at him. He was beautifully illuminated by the pale moonlight drifting in through the window, fully in costume minus the mask. He was biting a black painted lip, and he looked so amazing, and shit shit _shitshitshit_ Ben was coming hard, eyes snapping shut again as relief washed through his body, uncaring of the white fluid now coating his lower stomach and tentacles.

As the tentacles began to recede and fold back into his stomach, Klaus let out a shaky breath.

"Holy fucking shit, Ben."

Ben let out a heavy, content sigh and dropped the shirt onto his chest, finally focusing his full attention on his boyfriend.

Klaus swallowed hard and gazed at Ben's sweaty, naked body, heat rushing to his face and below his belt.

"You have to do that to me, Ben, holy hell," he said, eyes still trailing Ben's pale body. "You- you gotta fuck me like that, Ben, oh my god, please."

Ben gave him a pleasant smile, pulling Klaus' shirt off his chest and mopping the cum off of his lower belly. "Of course," he cooed softly. "But I've got something else in mind..."


	8. Secret

" _Don't stop,_ " Klaus groaned lowly into Ben's ear, arching against him. Ben snapped his hips up and let out a low sound in his chest, muffling Klaus' loud moan with a bruising kiss. 

Klaus was in absolute bliss. Doing it in the library had been his idea, as well as having Ben top. It had not been his idea, however, for Ben to lift him up and fuck him against the wall. The sharp bite of the brick wall scraping his back up, combined with Ben roughly fucking him and the constant friction on his cock that was trapped between their bodies left him absolutely boneless.

He twined his legs around Ben's waist, tightening the arms looped around Ben's neck. Ben slammed his hips upward once more, drawing a low cry from Klaus. "Please," he groaned, pressing his face into the hollow of Ben's throat.

Instead of continuing, however, he abruptly stopped.

"Ben," he whined impatiently, clenching around him. "Come _on_. If this is about the other night, I'm sorry, just-"

"Shh," Ben murmured, looking around as if he were thinking. He tightened his grip on Klaus' thighs as the redhead looked up, holding him tighter. "Listen."

And no sooner had the word left his lips, their siblings burst in, in a flurry of chatter. The two boys eyes met with the same horrified look. Right up until Klaus broke into a big grin.

"Keep going," he whispered, trying his absolute hardest not to laugh when Ben gave him an incredulous look.

"Are you crazy?" He whispered back, trying to disentangle their bodies, which Klaus was having none of as he clung tighter. "Them knowing that we have sex is one thing, them _seeing it_ is another!"

If it was possible, Klaus' grin grew larger. "You're getting the ultimatum then. Either keep going, or I'm going to make _sure_ they know we're here."

A loud laugh interrupted them, and they both tensed, waiting to be discovered. But no one came around the shelf, and the laughing intensified as their siblings joked around.

"There's no way they we can get out of here, so why stop?" Klaus said softly, leaning in to kiss Ben's neck. "Which brings me back to the point; keep going or I'm gonna scream your name."

Much to his surprise, Ben did continue. His thrusts were soft and shallow compared to the deep, harsh peace he'd been receiving before, but hey, he'd take what he could get. At least it was a steady pace.

"If they catch us, I'm telling them that you possessed me," Ben muttered, letting him side down the wall just a bit. Klaus, however, struggled not to cry out as the rough bricks scratched his back, while having Ben's cock pushed deeper into him at the same time.

"I'm giving you an ultimatum too," he added lowly, watching Klaus' eyes flutter shut as he pushed in just a little deeper. "You so much as breathe too loud, I'll stop. So claw me, bite me, gag yourself with your boxers, whatever. You have to be silent or I'm done."

"Deal," Klaus murmured, pushing Ben's head down to kiss him. 

They both only half listened to their siblings, more focused on getting off than anything. Ben gave it to him as hard and fast as he dared, keeping the sound of skin on skin to a minimum. Klaus let out soft, breathy moans against his skin, biting down whenever he felt a particularly loud moan build up.

Slowly but surely, Ben could feel his orgasm building up. He wedged a hand between their bodies, and Klaus let out an involuntary moan when Ben began stroking him in time with his thrusts.

Vaguely, they could hear one of their sisters ask if 'anyone heard that noise', but they were too far gone to care. Ben picked up the pace just a bit more, stroking Klaus' cock just a little faster.

He kissed Klaus hard, muffling his own low groan when he finally released, jerking Klaus faster as he weakly thrust his hips, drawing out as much of his own orgasm as possible. Klaus, however, let out a loud, drawn out, unmistakable moan of " _Ben_!" 

Across the library, Diego let out a horrified "Oh my fucking god!", and their siblings all made out of the library as fast as possible, while Ben gave the redhead a disbelieving stare. Klaus covered his mouth in horror, his cheeks lighting up bright red.

"I didn't mean to, holy shit, I am so sorry," Klaus blurted out as Ben set him on his feet, not even slightly caring when Ben wiped his cummy hand on his boxers.

"Don't worry about it," Ben told him as he located his own underwear, pulling it on. He gave Klaus a small smile, and the ginger did _not_ like the way it looked. "The payback is going to be very sweet, I hope you know."

Klaus swallowed thickly, and tried not to get his hopes too high.


	9. Tease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben tops!
> 
> ... Again!
> 
> (I do not like this it feels weird to make him top)

On Saturday morning during breakfast, Ben had slowly begun trailing his hand up Klaus' thigh.

Normally, he wouldn't have had a problem with it. Usually it was the other way around, because he was an asshole and liked to watch Ben squirm.

But Ben hadn't stopped there. No, he'd gone right on and somehow dipped a hand into Klaus' sweat pants without anyone else noticing, and stealthily stroked him until his cock was hard and leaking. Klaus was on the brink of losing himself, head down on the table, pretending like he was just tired because he knew Mom would buy it.

He could feel that he was going to come soon, and gripped Ben's wrist in an attempt to make him do it harder.

Except Ben abruptly pulled his hand away, reaching up to pat Klaus on the back. "You really should stop staying up so late," he told the redhead, hiding the amusement in his voice. Then he asked to be excused and left, and Klaus realized just how much of an asshole he'd turned Ben into.

 

 

After that, he'd managed to get away from the table without anyone noticing and finished himself off in one of the downstairs bathrooms, then escaped off to find his brother. Of course, he was doing chores with the others, in only a tight muscle shirt and plain shorts on account of 'laundry day'. Gross fucker only did laundry when he was completely out of clean clothing.

Every time he'd even get close to touching Ben, though, someone would walk in, or Ben would just smile and move away, or Klaus would be called to _come help me with the windows you fuck_. Then Ben would be gone by the time he got back, and he'd have to track him down all over again just to repeat the process.

Eventually he got fed up and went upstairs for a shower. Those always made him feel better.

 

 

Klaus scowled at Ben as the white haired boy locked Klaus' bathroom door behind them. Klaus tugged his shirt off, tossing it into the corner with his other pile of dirty clothes. He was so beyond fed up. He just wanted to take a damn shower.

Ben's stupid, ugly muscle shirt was abandoned to the floor, and Klaus did his best to glare even harder at Ben and ignore his very sexy, sculpted chest.

A soft, strong pair of arms looped around his waist, and Klaus frowned at him through the mirror. He watched Ben lean in and press a gentle kiss to his red hair, then rest his cheek in the same spot.

"We're not on speaking terms, you dirty teasing asshole," Klaus told him, trying to ignore Ben nuzzling his hair and pressing their bodies snugly together.

"I'm done messing with you," Ben murmured into his hair, his fingers lightly stroking at the trail of dark red fuzz leading into Klaus' tight jeans. Klaus rolled his eyes and scoffed, but did nothing to stop Ben's large, deft fingers as they undid his belt.

"I mean it," Ben told him as he finished with the belt, moving on to pop the button and tug down his zipper. He looked up and meet Klaus' eyes in the mirror, slowly tracing his tongue around his lips. "And I wanna make it up to you."

Klaus wanted to be a prissy asshole about it, he really did. But his stupid teenage body betrayed him, and he was hard under Ben's touch. He let himself be turned around and nudged back, the lip of the counter pressing against his back. Ben tucked his fingers into the waistband of Klaus' underwear on either side of his hips. As he sunk to his knees, he pulled Klaus' jeans and boxers halfway down his thighs, eyes looking up for permission.

"Don't finish me off," Klaus told him, cupping the back of Ben's head and slowly pulling him forward. "I'm going to make you work for my forgiveness."

He let out a low groan when Ben took him down to the base in one go, the head bumping the back of his throat. Klaus laced his fingers into Ben's soft white hair, eyes shutting when that mouth tightened around him.

Slowly, Ben bobbed his head, pulling back some to tease the tip with his tongue. He listened to Klaus moan, and rubbed himself through his shorts, hoping to relieve some of the ache. Klaus sighed softly when sharp teeth lightly grazed the underside, a spark of thrill running down his spine.

Klaus always came embarrassingly quick when Ben blew him, and after just a few minutes, had to make him pull off to avoid such a mess.

"Get the conditioner out of the shower," he demanded, looking down at the boy still on his knees. Ben bit his lip as he stood, unbuttoning his shorts to relive some pressure. He did as he was asked, bringing the slim bottle to his boyfriend.

The redhead worked his pants the rest of the way of off before taking the bottle and squirting some of the white substance onto his fingers. Ben shimmied out of his shorts and boxers, watching breathlessly as Klaus roughly stretched himself open.

Ben shivered and let out a soft sigh when Klaus worked his length with the excess conditioner. "Hope you're not allergic to this," Klaus muttered as he gave a final, solid stroke. "We're doing this facing the mirror," he added, turning to lean on the counter.

He watched Ben reach down the in the mirror, his own body obscuring the view. His touch didn't fail him, however, when Ben placed a hand on his hip and pressed the head of his cock between his cheeks. They met eyes in the mirror, and Klaus forced himself not to shudder as Ben pushed in.

He hooked his fingers onto the edge of the counter, leaning more heavily into the cold, white surface. He bit back a moan, hanging his head as Ben pressed into him all the way. Klaus preferred to give more than receive, but Ben was long and thick, and it would be such a shame to never put it to good use.

"Good?" Ben asked as he stilled within him, fingers lightly stroking Klaus' hip. The ginger nodded, looking back up into the mirror.

He watched Ben's Adam's apple bob as he swallowed, shivering when Ben's free hand came to rest at the bottom of his thin chest, pulling Klaus upright and forcing their bodies close together. He rose onto his tiptoes, trying to keep Ben's cock at the same angle it had been at. Stupid height difference.

Ben pulled back and rocked into him, and Klaus couldn't hold back his moan this time. He clutched to the edge of the counter as Ben started up the slow, even pace, head lolling back onto his boyfriend's shoulder.

He finally got off of his toes when Ben leaned them over the counter, picking up the pace some. He looked up, noting how flushed his own face was. His pleased expression matched how he felt, and a glance at Ben showed that he was in bliss. Their eyes met again, and Ben gave him a small smile. Klaus returned it, and watched Ben's turn to a smirk. He arched and let out a sharp cry as his boyfriend roughly slammed into him, the sharp smack of skin on skin ringing in his ears.

"Look at me," Ben growled lowly in his ear. Klaus brought his eyes back to look at him, silently wondering how he'd turned such a sweet, innocent boy into a dirty sex fiend.

Ben stilled, keeping their bodies firmly together. "You remember all last week?" He asked softly, voice bordering condescending. "When you'd touch me every chance you got? When you'd jerk me off and leave right before I came? When you'd tease me _all day_ and then _lock me out_ of your room at night? Yeah," he said, narrowing his eyes while he put on a smile that scared Klaus. "You said I'd have to work for _your_ forgiveness? No. You have to work for _mine_. This is payback for the week of blue balls."

The hand on Klaus' chest went further to the side, Ben's arm sliding down to hold him securely around the waist, and the hand on his hip was brought up to cover his mouth.

"And don't you _dare_ touch yourself," the white haired boy murmured in his ear, eyes locked in his in the glass.

For those first few harsh thrusts, Klaus was absolutely breathless. It ached and burned and felt so fucking good that he couldn't help but let out an obscene moan once he drew in some air. Well, would have been obscene if there wasn't a hand over his mouth.

"Been planning this for days," Ben told him in a low voice, lips brushing against Klaus' ear. He thrust his hips particularly hard and gave a small smile when Klaus hung his head and moaned against his hand again. "I thought of all the things I could do to you."

He kissed Klaus' neck, trailing his lips down to his shoulder before biting down and listening to his muffled cry. He knew Klaus loved to be bitten, especially on the soft skin where neck and shoulder met.

"This wasn't my plan, either," he continued, pushing in as deep as he could, hearing the high whine that Klaus let out, before pulling back and going back to pounding into him. "I was going to go to your room tonight and apologize for this morning. I was still going to blow you, but I was thinking of eating you out, too."

At that, Klaus shuddered against him. "Oh yes. And I was going to stretch you open nice and slow, put my fingers in you as deep as I could. Get you in the position that I wanted you in, then pin you down with my tentacles and give it to you so hard that you wouldn't be able to walk straight."

His hand left Klaus' waist to stop him from jerking himself off, moving the tattooed hand back to the counter. Klaus whimpered behind the hand on his mouth. 

"I said don't touch yourself," Ben whispered, waiting until Klaus looked back up at him in the mirror. "And if I even think you're using your powers to do it, I'm going to stop, and you won't even get so much as a hand job for a week."

He left feather-light kisses on Klaus' skin, watching him all but fall apart as he leaned him over the counter just a bit more, changing the angle ever-so-slightly. Harsh moans were muffled behind his hand, and finally, Ben pulled it away.

" _Ben please,_ " Klaus whined, drawing in sharp, shaky gasps. His knees quivered, threatening to give out on him.

"Please what?" Ben asked in a soft, sweet voice.

"Touch me, fuck, _please_. S-swear to god I wo-won't tease you like that again." He shuddered and cried out when Ben slammed into him particularly hard, nails scraping across the smooth countertop. " _Please!_ "

"Mm... No."

He ignored the rest of the pleading, taking Klaus' hand and bringing it back to his dick. He laced his fingers into his boyfriends', rubbing the tattooed palm across the hard flesh before taking his own hand away. "But you have permission now."

Klaus wasted no time wrapping his hand around himself and jerking fast and hard, shuddering and moaning as he brought himself closer.

"Don't come before me," Ben said lowly in his ear, feeling his own release drawing close.

He watched Klaus bite his lip and draw in a shaky breath before glaring up at him. 

"Fuck you."

Ben didn't have a chance to reply. Klaus arched his back and shut his eyes, mouth going lax as he came in his hand. His boyfriend pulled out, using his own hand to bring himself off with nothing more than a low groan, letting his cum spill onto Klaus' thigh.

They both stood there for a moment, panting and regaining their composure. Gently, Ben took Klaus by the hips, turning him around. He pulled the redhead against himself, tracing his fingernails up and down his spine.

"You okay?" He asked softly, smoothing his palm across Klaus' warm lower back. Klaus nodded against his chest, sliding his arms around Ben's waist. "That's good. Do you want me to shower with you?"

Klaus nodnodnodded yet again, sagging against Ben's larger frame. Ben kissed the top of his head. "Am I not getting laid for another week?"

Nodnodnod.

Ben smiled. "Fair enough."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not actually use conditioner as lube. If you have a reaction or you get some kind of infection, it's gonna be real awkward to explain to the doc c:
> 
> Also dominant Ben is so much fun to write, because even the sweetest of people have a very dark side


	10. Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad sex is best sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still on hiatus. Trying to get more done to publish and failing miserably. I apologize

"Ben I swear to god, if you don't stop laughing."

"I'm s-sorry! The noises are j-j-just so funny!"

Klaus huffed and stilled his hips, glaring down at his boyfriend. "I am balls deep in you, and you're giggling. That's not good for the ego."

The larger boy pulled the pillow from behind his head, covering his face as he laughed even harder. The redhead glared and wiggled out of the tangled position, pulling out in the process. "You're literally laughing so hard that you went soft. I'm done."

Ben threw the pillow to the floor, still giggling as he sat up. "No no no! I'm sorry!" He took his boyfriend by the shoulders, climbing into his lap. He wrapped his arms around Klaus' neck, laughing against his bony shoulder.

"Last damn time we try a new position," Klaus grumbled, pressing a kiss to the soft skin on Ben's shoulder.

He sighed in annoyance, waiting until Ben pulled back and kissed him gently. "Sorry," Ben told him with a small smile. Klaus rolled his eyes, then shoved him onto his back.

"If I get you hard again, will you stop giggling so we can finish?" Klaus asked, already reaching down to stroke Ben back to hardness. The white haired boy nodded, biting his lip to keep himself from grinning.

Klaus leaned down and pressed their lips together, shifting Ben with his telekinetics, making those muscular legs wrap around his own skinny hips. _Boring old missionary,_ he thought. _Oh well. I'll con him into blowing me later._

He pressed back into him as the kiss deepened, suddenly hyper aware of the soft, wet sounds that accompanied his slow thrusts, the awkward, messy smacking of their kisses.

He absolutely refused to pull away from the kiss, slamming his hips firm to Ben's, the other moaning into his mouth. Normally, the smack of skin on skin didn't bother him, but now he was too aware of all the sounds they made.

He pulled away from the kiss at the same time Ben did, stilling his movements as they had a stare down.

"You notice it too?" Ben asked, fighting off another bout of giggles.

"... Fuck you," was all Klaus managed, before he buried his face into Ben's shoulder and absolutely _howled_ with laughter.

Faintly, he could hear Allison pound on the wall, but he was too busy clutching the sheets next to Ben's head and laughing into his broad chest, letting their laughter ring in his ears.

Eventually, they calmed down, arms wrapped around each other. Klaus sighed, pressing his ear to Ben's chest, listening to his heartbeat. He'd gone soft from laughing so hard, and apparently, so had Ben.

"There's no way we're gonna actually end up finishing having sex, is there?" Klaus asked, reaching to run his fingers through soft, white hair.

"Nope!"

The redhead smiled faintly. "Blowjob noises are always awkward, though. Think we can manage that?"

He looked up, watching Ben bite his lip and fight back a smile. "No," he said honestly.

Klaus let out a mock sigh, giving Ben's arms light squeeze as he glanced at the clock. "Fine then. I've got patrols at midnight, so I'm waking you up at the asscrack of dawn for morning sex," Klaus told him, getting up to get his costume.

"I'll hold you to that," Ben shot back, a grin on his face. "And I promise I won't giggle next time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a lack of sex in this. I thought it was hilarious tbh


	11. Love

"You look so beautiful, Ben," Klaus murmured lowly in his ear running the fingers of one hand through Ben's hair. He pressed a loving kiss to the larger mans' jaw, listening to Ben groan softly.

A pair of jade eyes met his own, and Ben tilted his head in for a kiss. He moaned in the middle of it, nails digging into Klaus' back as the redhead pressed in as deep as he could. "So beautiful, Ben. Wanna make love to you every night, just to see you like this."

He cupped Ben's jaw, watching him bite his lip to smother a smile. His cheeks were tinted a light pink. "Think I'm beautiful, huh?" Ben asked softly, the smile winning over.

Klaus gave him a small smile back. He sped up the pace of his hips just a bit, watching Ben's face go lax, lips part into a gentle 'o', and let out a soft gasp of 'Klaus'. 

"Yeah. I think you're real beautiful."

He picked up the pace even more, peppering kisses across Ben's flushed face. Ben shuddered and moaned lowly, back arching a bit when Klaus slid a hand between them and began stroking him.

"Real, real beautiful. Should make love to you every night, just so I can get you like this. Should make love to you every night because you deserve it," Klaus whispered to him, listening to Ben's breathing get a little more ragged.

"I should do it every night cause I love you," and those seemed like the magic words, because Ben was suddenly arching harder against him, nails leaving crescent moons in Klaus' shoulders.

Klaus pressed their hips firmly together, keeping Ben in place and pushing forward until the larger man was whimpering and gasping out "Please". He obliged, reestablishing the pace and working his hand a little faster.

"Oh yes, Ben. Love you so much. I love you so fucking much, god, you have no idea, babe," Klaus groaned, working his hips.

"Again Klaus, please," Ben gasped out, dragging his nails down Klaus' back. 

"I love you so much, Ben," Klaus murmured low in his ear, and he felt the tension flow from Ben's body, a warm wetness slicking his hand.

He pulled out after a moment, using the same hand to finish himself off. He pressed their foreheads together, both breathing slowly and soaking in each others warmth.

"... I love you too, Klaus," Ben whispered back, tilting up to kiss Klaus. It didn't slip his notice that Klaus was smiling into the kiss, either.


End file.
